


Abnormal

by sadderphase (orphan_account)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M, Kisses and Cuddles, M/M, No Smut, Okay now im done, alright that's it thank you, and smoke, bc I said so, because..., ben and beverly are so cute, ben pins after bev for the longest time, bill is snappy but he's actually soft, but not for long, but they get drunk bc rebels, eddie is a good boyfriend, eddie is kinda jealous of richie and stan, eddies mom is a bitch too, he's also shy, highkey inspired by everything everything, mike and bill omg, mike is really nice, oh btw, please read this i promise it's goodish, richie is super fucking protective, stan is an actual angel, stans parents are bitches at points, they're all above 18, ummm this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 08:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13407351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sadderphase
Summary: Stanley wasn’t normal.But then again, who is normal anyways?





	Abnormal

**Author's Note:**

> ok so pls this is my first fic and it's not as good as the others, please enjoy :D
> 
> TW FOR THE WHOLE BOOK: mentions of mental disorders, abusive parents, underage drinking and smoking, and major character death.

Stanley Uris was obedient, kind-hearted, and an innocent ball of bliss. He loved his parents, was Jewish, and was a follower. One thing was different about him though, he has never talked to a kid his age in 13 years. He never leaves the house. His parents are highly protective of the young boy, and it all started when he was five. The nurse informed them Stanley had gotten a beaten up and bruised, with a bad bloody nose at school, and his parents flipped and locked him in the house… for 13 years. Stanley hadn’t truly known the reason why, but he had known it was a cause of paranoia of losing another child. At the age of two his ten year old sister was killed by a drunk driver. Ever since that they feared the life of their son and rarely even allowed him to go outside, but after the incident at school they locked him up and refused to allow him outside. They kept the house clean and tidy, and gave him daily doctor appointments from inside. When he was seven, his uncle, who is a doctor psychiatrist, diagnosed him with OCD, and that just caused more panic. 

When Stan turned 18, he begged his parents to let him go to a public college. It took a full year, and they said he must call them everyday, take his medicine, and be careful with people. There’s way more rules, but those were the main ones. Stan never believed he could be as happy as he was then. Stan was now holding a phone, his parents just bought him, and many other necessities to survive. His mother said they’d move closer to the school so Stan can come home whenever he’d like. Stan felt a wave of excitement shoot through him. An actual school, making friends, going to class. His parents want him to wear a mask so he doesn’t get sick, but Stan knew that was just being ridiculous. He sat down all his bags at the end of his bed. His parents were behind him.

“Are you sure you want to leave the safety of your home, Stanley?” His mother pestered, “It’s all clean and you have no chance of falling sick there.” Stan whipped around to look up at his mother’s eyes.

“Yes.” Stanley responded, “I’ve never been more serious about something in my life.” He mumbled through the mask, his parents looked sadly.

“If… If you even have the smallest cough.. tell me and your mother.” His father demanded gently. Stan frowned, but nodded nonetheless. After about thirty minutes of reminding him of the rules, they finally hugged goodbye. His mother almost didn’t let go. Stan finally walked in and sat down on his bed, taking in the new room, when a sudden clearing of the throat made him jump.

“So, you must be my roommate.” The boy was tall, lean, and skinny. Big glasses sitting on the bridge of his nose, dark curly hair that seemed too long. He wore a t-shirt with some logo on it with black ripped jeans. Hm. Stan stood up.

“Yes, i’m Stanley, but call me Stan.” He said, the words almost blocked completely by the mask he was wearing.

“Cool, i’m Richard, but call me Richie.” Richie held out his hand. Stan reminded himself to not worry. He cautiously took his hand. “You sick, Stanny?”

“N-No.” Stan blushed, “Just cautious.”

“Ah! Another Eddie!” Richie smirked.

“Who’s Eddie?” Stan asked.

“He’s this lil guy, maybe the same height as you. He’s totally afraid of germs. But that’s because his mom’s a freak. Totally wacko and scared him into feeling like germs were going to kill him, and making him take pills that were total placebos.” 

“What does placebos mean?” Richie laughed.

“It means bullshit.” Stan went red, “What’s your reasoning behind the mask?”

“My parents.” Stan replied, “Um, they don’t trust me being away from home so they’re making me wear this mask so i don’t get sick.”

“Wackos, that’s what you have an immune system for. Unless it’s weak, then yeah i can see them worrying.” Richie turned to open his suitcase.

“I don’t think my immune systems weak, i’ve never been sick.” Stan replied bashfully.

“Never? The dirt and germs outside didn’t getcha sick, Stanny? Or the cold?”

“I-I haven’t been outside in 13 years..” Stan replied, “I wasn’t allowed.” Richie just about choked on air itself and whipped around to look at him again.

“Stan, that’s like, not good at all. Your immune system probably had no time to develop and strengthen. Being outside now can kill you.” Richie ran his hands through his hair.

“God please tell my you’re kidding right now. Please.”

“Im not- um.. I’m not joking.” Stan mumbled, the silence after his words was enough to make Richie realize this was no joke. Richie frowned.

“So.. So you haven’t been outside in 13 years?” Richie sighed, “So you’ve been locked up?”

“No! I mean, yes, but im not anymore.” Richie walked to his drawer, rummaging through it until he pulled a thin pair of gloves out. He slid them on and took hold of Stans smaller hand. Stans stomach twisted in a couple knots. 

“My stomach feels weird.” Stan mumbled.

“Aw, Stanny im flattered. But you’ve probably have only held your moms hand.” It was a joke, but Stan nodded.

“Why would i be nervous?” Stan asked.

“Maybe you’re excited.” Richie responded.

“Maybe.”

“What haven’t you done?”

“A lot. I’ve never kissed anyone. Or.. did it. I’ve never drank, smoked, done anything bad really. Sorry i sound like a total loser talking about these things you’ve probably already done im-”

“Stan, it’s okay. What’s your preference?” 

“What?” Stan asked, “On what?”

“People. Dating.” Richie stifled a laugh, “Mines men, i love em.”

“You can do that?!” Stan asked.

“Date boys?” Stan nodded, “Wow, your parents really are something. Of course you can, love has no gender.” Stan smiled.

“That’s cool. I’ve never been able to find that out about myself.”

“Maybe i can help, Stanley.” Richie grabbed his laptop, that was covered in different arrangement of stickers. Stan crossed his legs and watched the computer start up.

Richie typed in something and Stan frowned a bit. He didn’t know what that was.  _ Porn.  _ Should he of? Suddenly a loud banging sounded on the dorms door, with a yelling.

“Trashmouth Tozier! If you don’t get your ass out here in five seconds ill beat your ass!” Richie groaned and swung open the door, revealing a guy about the same height as him, in a dark red flannel and black jeans. He stumbled in and Richie looked at him annoyed.

“Way to welcome my new roommate, Billiam. You’ve probably traumatized him with that dirty mouth of yours.”

“Says you dickhead, you’re the one with the trashmouth.” The boy said, “Richie, Bev said there’s an emergency down in her room. She needs all of us there.”

“Aw, Bevvy broke a nail again.” Richie wiped a fake tear from his eye.

“I don’t know, Rich. She sounded serious.” 

“Alright, alright, Bill. Stan, grab your jacket. You’re making some new friends!” Richie pulled Stan up and threw an arm around him gently. “Well, Billiam. This here is Stan. He’s new to the whole world basically.

“Oh, cool. I’m Bill.” Stan nodded, and started forwards. Richie told him about Eddie, Ben, Bev, and Mike on the way there, saying he’ll love them and they’re all really cool people. When they arrived at the dorm, a guy with pale skin, and long brown hair that was pushed back lazily. 

“Hey, wait. Who’s this?” The guy asked.

“This lil boy is Stanley. Or Stan. He’s brand new fresh outta the womb!”

“Beep, beep Richie.” Bill mumbled.

“Well, I’m Ben. Nice to meet you Stan.” Ben held out his hand, but Stan held his hand down to his side.

“He’s not being rude, by the way. I’ll explain later.” He whispered to Ben, in which he nodded. A girl with fiery red hair, a boy with gentle eyes, and an angry looking short boy all waved at him. Stan waved back. Richie sat down on the couch, and waved Stan over.

“You can sit on my lap if you wanna.” Richie smirked. Stan blushed a deep red. Richie gripped the smaller boys waist gently and pulled him onto his lap. It was chaste. The short boy rolled his eyes.

“Wow, putting on gloves to touch someone you just met? Why can’t you do that to me?” He complained.

“Oh Eddie Spaghetti, just because you don’t get special treatment doesn’t mean i don’t care about your weird phobia.”

“It is so not weird Richie. You’re weird. You’re wearing gloves in September.” Eddie snapped, “Stan isn’t special.”

“Yes, he’s my new friend and i know how to treat him correctly. Besides, you’ll understand why i’m wearing them later.” Richie shot back, his attention turned to Beverly, “So fireball what’s up ya sleeve.”

“Fireball?” Beverly rolled her eyes, “And i have seven tickets to Hawaii, i was going to sell the last one but.. Seems like we’ve got a lucky seven.”

“Sweetheart, you’re a college student. Where did you get seven tickets to Hawaii?” Richie cackled. Beverly rolled her eyes.

“My aunt has a high paying job, and she was planning on going to Hawaii with her co-workers but she ended up cancelling. So she gave the tickets to me.”

“And extra money to eat and sleep in a hotel?”

“No worries Rich, everything’s covered!” Bev danced to Ben and took his hands.

“This’ll be so much fun, one week in paradise with my favorites.”

“I don’t know if my parents will let me-” Stan started, Richie squeezed his waist.

“They don’t have to know.” Richie suggested. Stan tensed a bit. 

“I’ve never lied to my parents before.” Stan sighed, the other losers rolled their eyes.

“Oh please, Stanley. You’ve had to of lied before, like going to your friends house but going to a party instead. Everyone lies.” Eddie laughed. Stan looked at him like he was crazy.

“The parties i go to are for my birthday. At my house. With my mom and dad, and occasional family members. I didn’t have any friends.” Stanley responded.

“Even if you didn’t have friends you still would’ve gone to the parties.” Stan stiffened. He knew his parents were wrong for practically holding him hostage. The subject was now more touchy than it was with Richie.

“No- I didn’t go to parties, Eddie.” Stan said, “I just didn’t, and i have never lied to my parents.” Stan choked out.

“That’s such bullshit but you what-”

“Eddie drop it.” Richie snapped. Eddie was taken aback by the sudden snap from Richie. The others seemed to be taken aback to.

“You guys don’t know him. Shut up.” Richie continued.

“Rich, you met him this morning.” Beverly replied.

“I know enough to know when you guys should just fucking drop it.” Richie rolled his eyes. “Just leave him alone, alright?”

“Jeez, alright Richie.” Eddie replied, “Sorry, Stanley.” Stan shook it off with a small smile, leaning back and resting against Richie’s chest. 

“Can we know why you’re being so protective of him?” Mike asked.

“Stan?” Richie asked, Stan just shrugged. Seemingly exhausted.

“Well, it’s just.. Stan has a weak immune system. His parents, are basically emotionally abusive. Scaring him and manipulating him into believing that the world can kill him. They feared they’d lose him, so they lied, and belittled his feelings. Locked him in his house for 13 years.”

“I-I wouldn’t say they’re emotionally abusive.” Stan replied, “They just love me a lot, and i believe anything they tell me because they’re my parents. They control me.”

Richie frowned along with the others, “Just- Don’t tell them. You’ll have more fun.”

“Don’t worry Stan. My mom is like your parents, but she let me go outside with my friends and stuff like that. I get it, it’s terrifying to be apart from them now that you realize they made you live your whole life a lie.” Eddie responded, “To be honest, your immune system has developed at least a bit. Considering you most likely have played outside until you were five, your immune can be weak, but it’s not hopeless and will protect your from what you’ve been exposed to.” Stan nodded. Eddie could relate in a way to him. Maybe he and Eddie would actually end up becoming good friends.

“Okay.. I’ll do it."

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! :D thank you all and feedback is welcomed!!!


End file.
